Une nouvelle vie
by emma-aima
Summary: Yaoi / YunJae / Après un grave accident Yunho a des problèmes de mémoire, ses bribes de souvenirs se sont réorganisés d'une façon étrange et il est persuadé que Jaejoong et lui sont en couple depuis des années...


Minna san ohayo gozaimasu ^^/

J'ai décidé de ne plus publier de fictions non terminées parce que je sais bien que je suis pas fiable ^^" Donc, pas d'inquiétude, cette histoire a une fin. J'ai seulement décidé de la publier en laissant passer un peu de temps entre chaque chapitre parce que je voudrais avoir des avis sur l'évolution et savoir quels sont les passages qui peuvent être bien ou poser problème ^^"

Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vous force pas et la suite viendra.

Je me demande si il y a beaucoup de francophones qui sont fans de YunJae... Ah, peut être que les seules personnes qui arriveront ici ont déjà vu cette fic sur le forum XD

Une fan de Jaejoong m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus approuver le YunJae car ça renvoyait à une image de Jaejoong vers le passé et pas vers l'avenir. Cette histoire se situe dans le présent, donc pensez plutôt à l'image de Jaejoong pendant la tournée Your My and Mine ^^. Ne pensez qu'à l'image physique de Jaejoong et pensez qu'il joue dans un drama ou bien que le personnage ressemble tout à fait à Jaejoong mais que ce n'est pas lui. Parce que je n'écris pas des fanfics avec le souhait que ça se produise ou quoi, soutenons Jaejoong dans l'avenir qu'il choisi et qu'il _"écrit"_ lui même, n'est ce pas? ... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser avec du Yaoi #^^# hein?

Le Yaoi, ça rend accro mais c'est la seule drogue qui n'a aucun danger pour la santé en dehors de l'addiction et des hallucinations chroniques que ça peut donner XD !

* * *

**~ Epilogue ~**

_ Appa, Umma, vous ne pensez pas qu'à mon âge, m'empêcher de voir mon petit ami c'est un peu... inutile ? Je suis vraiment heureux et touché que vous soyez venus pour moi et que vous soyez restés sur Séoul aussi longtemps, je comprends bien qu'avec le travail ça n'a pas dû être facile... Et que vous avez dû souffrir plus que moi de cette longue attente ... je regrette de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je vous aime tous. ... Mais je vais bien maintenant, la seule chose qui ne va pas c'est que je veux voir Jiji. Je veux vraiment le voir. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, au point que tant que je n'aurais pas pu le voir je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être vivant.

En réalité Yunho n'avait encore jamais dit à ses parents qu'il était homosexuel et en l'entendant parler ainsi son père cru bien que ça allait être son tour d'être dans le coma. Il quitta la chambre rapidement avant de foutre une baffe à son fils qui était dans son lit d'hôpital, il s'en serait voulu. Il fonça jusqu'à la machine à café pour y agresser Changmin à la place.

_ Mon fils a un petit ami ?! Depuis QUAND ?!

Changmin le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

_ Il en a pas,

répondit il d'une voix blanche, rendu terriblement mal à l'aise par l'agressivité de M Jung.

_ Qui est ce Jiji ?!

_ Jae ? ... Jae et lui ? … Laissez moi aller voir Yunho …

Changmin retira son vêtement de la poigne du père de Yunho en faisant preuve d'une stricte autorité et lui relégua à la place le gobelet de café qu'il venait d'acheter. Il couru voir Yunho.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main. Il avait tenu cette main tant d'heures pendant le long mois que Yunho avait passé dans le coma que ce geste était devenu naturel.

_ Yunho, qu'est ce que tu as dis à ton père ?

YH_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais voir Jaejoong, que je ne voulais plus qu'il l'empêche de venir. Jiji devait pouvoir comprendre les premiers jours que ma famille soit prioritaire mais il doit être malheureux maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, je le suis aussi, il me manque vraiment trop. Comment à t-il vécu ça, je me sens coupable !

POV de Changmin: _- Oh mais il l'a vécu très bien, t'inquiètes pas, il est en tournée dans toute l'Asie là. Te savoir entre la vie et la mort ne l'a pas empêché de prendre l'avion. -_

CM_ Je comprends … mais, en parlant de Jaejoong à ton père, tu l'as appelé ''ton petit ami'' …

YH_ Oui. Et j'ai bien cru voir que ça n'avait pas été vraiment apprécié.

CM_ Il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis, Hyung ! Ton père ne savait pas à propos de Jaejoong et toi. Il semble qu'il y ait des choses dont tu ne te souviennes pas très bien alors parles moi plutôt à moi en premier d'accord ?

YH_ Il ne savait pas ? Tu veux dire que ... c'était un coming out ?

CM_ Un coming out (?) ... oui...

Changmin commençait à penser que Yunho lui faisait un peu peur, quand un médecin entra dans la chambre, avec derrière lui le père de Yunho. Le médecin demanda à tout le monde de le laisser seul avec son patient.

_- Il y a cinq semaines, Yunho a eu un grave accident de voiture. Il a été blessé à la nuque, des vertèbres cassées, et n'a pas reprit connaissance. Au début, quand j'ai insisté auprès de l'agence pour qu'on me laisse aller à l'hôpital, j'ai pensé qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelques heures mais... Je suis resté à l'hôpital beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait attendre. Puis après une semaine d'attente ils ont dit qu'il ne récupérerait probablement pas 100% de ses capacités, même si il se réveillait. Ils semblaient sous entendre qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'attendre … ça m'a rappelé quand Jaejoong Yoochun et Junsu sont partis. Il était hors de question que j'arrête d'attendre, pas Yunho._

_Il s'est réveillé il y a quatre jours, il peut parler et voir, ce qui est déjà un miracle mais … il ne marche plus. Il a même le plus grand mal à porter seul un verre d'eau à ses lèvres._

_Voir Yunho comme ça, notre lead dancer._

_Mais Yunho ne se souvient pas qu'il est danseur._

_Il ne se souvient pas de TVXQ._

_En sortant de la chambre de Yunho, le médecin nous à invité à nous asseoir tous dans des canapés qui semblaient avoir été mit en place spécialement pour ce genre de révélations et il nous a raconté ce qui se passe dans la tête de Yunho. _

_Il pense qu'il est étudiant en droit. Il peut citer les noms de ses amis, moi, Jaejoong, ainsi que Yoochun, Junsu, et même Heechul, Siwon … mais il a fait l'impasse sur notre entraînement à la SM. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un internat normal, la raison est que nos familles ne vivaient pas à Séoul, ou bien voyageaient beaucoup, nous pouvions ainsi aller dans un meilleur lycée. Il prétend être en couple avec Jaejoong depuis de 2006 et a même décrit la maison où ils vivent. -_

CM_ Je reconnais cette maison, nous avons vraiment vécu là, pendant un an environ.

Médecin_ Et vous pourriez racheter cette maison ?

CM_ Euuuuuh...

Médecin_ Écoutez, je pense que nous serons d'accord sur le fait que la priorité est que ce jeune homme retrouve au maximum ses capacités physiques. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé il a montré une bonne humeur et une volonté surprenante en cherchant à faire les choses par lui même et en s'entraînant sans qu'on le lui demande à prendre et à reposer son verre pendant plusieurs heures. Si il va mieux que prévu, c'est le fruit des efforts qu'il a fourni de lui même. Mais... J'ai lu dans son dossier médical qu'il avait fait une grave dépression …

CM_ C'était suite à la séparation de notre groupe.

Médecin_ Si à partir de maintenant il passe à nouveau un an en dépression il ne remarchera jamais, il n'y aura aucune amélioration de sa santé et il restera handicapé à vie. Il a une chance de s'en sortir bien mieux, mais seulement si il entreprend une ré-éducation sérieuse dès maintenant.

CM_ Donc, vous nous proposez d'organiser un énorme mensonge ?

Médecin_ … En effet. Ça peut paraître peu médical comme méthode mais ce dont aurait besoin mon patient actuellement c'est de voir toutes les personnes qu'il a appelé ses amis se réunir autour de lui et l'encourager.

M Jung_ Je vais m'occuper de la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient, quand il sera prêt à retourner chez lui nous ferons en sorte que rien ne le perturbe.

Médecin_ Ça serait parfait.

CM_ De mon côté, je vais m'occuper de rassembler les gens que Yunho veut voir.

Changmin quitta la pièce sans juger nécessaire d'être poli : il allait remplir ça mission ! Il avait le sentiment que lui seul pourrait accepter les extravagances du point de vue de Yunho sur ses souvenirs et convaincre les gens de marcher. Il venait de retrouver Yunho, la menace qu'il refasse une dépression comme il y a quatre ans et qu'il le voit à nouveau nourri par perfusions car il ne voulait plus manger le mettait d'humeur à diriger tout le monde d'une main de fer.

_ Jaejoong, tu es où ?

_ Taiwan !

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à joindre Jaejoong, quand il avait comprit que Yunho ne se réveillerait ni aujourd'hui ni demain il avait remué ciel et terre pour joindre les JYJ. Depuis, Jaejoong avait acheté un nouveau téléphone uniquement dédié aux appels de Changmin.

_ Rentres immédiatement, Yunho te demande. Junsu et Yoochun devraient venir aussi.

_ Bien sûr bien sûr ! Mais là je viens de quitter la scène y'a quinze minutes, t'as de la chance de m'avoir.

_ T'AS DE LA CHANCE D'AVOIR DÉCROCHÉ ! ... Eh bien viens comme tu es, avances ton vol. Cesses de reculer. Je te veux à Séoul avant demain. Tu viendras au café où il y a des salles privées, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui, comment je pourrais avoir oublié tout ce qui s'est passé là bas ?

_ Je t'y attendrais cette nuit, arrives quand tu peux mais si tu ne viens pas je t'envoie un tueur à gages, attends toi à être choqué par ce que je te dirais mais tâches de te préparer à tout, d'accord ?

_ Yunho a fait une rechute ?!

_ Ça le concerne mais il est en bonne santé. Les médecins sont étonnés par sa volonté de guérir tu sais.

La voix de Changmin c'était subitement fait tendre sur les derniers mots, comme si il allait se mettre à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir.

_ Évidement, c'est Yunho quoi... Je vais sauter dans un avion, j'arrive dans quelques heures. Changmin, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour Yunho et pour TVXQ. Je t'aime tu sais.

_ Je t'aime aussi Hyung.

_- Même si tu es quand même un putain d'égoïste de ne pas avoir interrompu ta tournée- _, pensa Changmin. Mais il connaissait son aîné et il comprenait que Jae avait préféré essayer de se montrer fort et que la seule façon pour lui de ne pas craquer était la scène. Plus son monde s'écroulait plus son besoin de chanter le dominait.

Comme il l'avait promis, Jaejoong rejoignit Changmin secrètement. Quand il le revit après si longtemps, Changmin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa prestance. Bien qu'il ne soit pas si grand que ça son corps était harmonieux et sa silhouette donnait l'impression qu'il était grand. Il rayonnait d'une énergie qui semblait venir du Paradis alors même que son maquillage ne cachait pas ses cernes et ses yeux gonflés. Ses cheveux étaient teins et coiffés pour la scène, il portait encore son verni à ongles noir.

_ Hyung, on dirait un petit ange qui s'est déguisé en démon pour jouer. … Et qui a un peu trop fait la bringue d'ailleurs.

_ Tu ne valides pas mon look de rockeur ?

J'ai besoin d'un café. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Je veux t'inviter, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas put prendre soin de toi comme un Hyung doit le faire.

_ Je vais prendre un café moi aussi. … Oui, je me suis mis au café depuis que Yunho-hyung est dans le coma. Il y a pas mal de choses qui ont changées. Il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu acceptes tout ce que je vais te dire.

Jaejoong écouta Changmin mais plus il l'écoutait plus il était gagné par un sentiment d'irréalité. Oublié TVXQ. Plus capable de danser, ou peut être même de marcher. Petits amis.

_ Mais nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, j'espère que tu me crois, n'est ce pas Changmin ?! Ni même embrassés ou essayer des choses qui eussent put traumatiser Yunho et lui rester en mémoire de cette façon !

_ Nous vivions tous sous le même toit, évidemment que je te crois. Nous savons tous tout ce qui c'est passé. Mais il semblerait qu'aucun de nous n'ai comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de Yunho. Il a dû vraiment être amoureux et fantasmer des trucs.

_ Il s'est fait un film et nous maintenant on doit jouer ce film ?

_ Je n'avais pas réussi à voir les choses de façon aussi simple, mais oui. Tu es acteur, alors, est ce que tu peux accepter ce rôle ?

Jaejoong prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

_ Je l'accepte.

_ Merci Hyung. … Il faudrait que tu teignes tes cheveux en noir, tu es censé être un serveur, tu as l'air trop sophistiqué avec cette coiffure.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerai cher le coiffeur demain et j'arriverai à l'hôpital en début d'après midi. Essaye de me fournir le plus d'informations possibles sur mon rôle, que je sache quelle genre de relation j'ai avec Yunho. … Même si on a jamais eu ce genre de relation j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui donc je pense pouvoir faire ça très bien, mais je compte aussi sur votre soutient à tous.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis celui qui ne lâchera jamais Yunho. Il aurait dû me choisir moi comme petit ami, ce con. J'avais peur que tu sois plus choqué que ça ou que tu refuses.

_ Jamais de la vie ! Quand j'ai quitté l'agence ça n'était pas dans l'esprit de vous faire du mal à Yunho et toi.

_ Je l'ai toujours su. Tu devais le faire parce que tu es comme ça Hyung, tu n'étais pas fait pour être un idol, ton âme d'artiste en souffrait. Yunho l'a beaucoup moins bien accepté que moi et maintenant je commence un peu à comprendre...


End file.
